This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Advances in the petroleum industry have allowed access to oil and gas drilling locations and reservoirs that were previously inaccessible due to technological limitations. To allow for access to these locations, additional equipment has been developed and utilized to permit oil and gas resource owners to successfully drill for these otherwise inaccessible energy resources. For example, coiled tubing equipment may be employed to deploy and retrieve concentric to and from production tubing or casing strings. Coiled tubing equipment and other types of equipment used, for example, in well intervention and drilling applications may be supported via a lift frame.
However, the lift frames described above tend to be large structures that consume a substantial amount of space. Additionally, the lift frames (as well as any equipment fitted thereto) are not always required to be deployed over the wellhead. As such, large amounts of time may be spent in moving the lift frame from a storage position into a working position (e.g., over the wellhead), installing equipment to the lift frame when the lift frame is in the working position to provide, for example, well access to the installed equipment, removing equipment from the lift frame when an operation is complete, and subsequently storing the lift frame. It would be desirable to reduce the amount of time spent in installing and equipping a lift frame for operations, de-equipping the lift frame, and removing the lift frame for storage.